Tread on ground
by Cinossu-san-ART
Summary: Novice land to Turtle dungeon! Whats next? Original characters accepted here!


Author's block is sooooo not cool  
  
LH: eh, speak for yourself  
  
Man! I'm sorry for the whole 'Writer's blockits' thing!  
  
LH: whatever  
  
New fic, About Ragnarok online!, and all the original Trainers (OT's) from Intertwined destinies are *booted* to this one  
  
A/N: This is a vacation from Intertwined Destinies  
  
A/N2: if OC (original characters) wanna come use this form  
  
Name:  
  
Stats  
  
Str:   
  
Dex:   
  
Vit:   
  
Luk:   
  
Int:   
  
Class: (Swordsman/woman,Magician,Archer,Merchant,Thief,Acolyte)  
  
Disclaimer: Tread on ground, and Ragnarok belong to Gravity  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tread on ground: chapter one  
  
"First day for Novice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: Art  
  
Stats  
  
Str: 9  
  
Dex: 5  
  
Vit: 5  
  
Luk: 5  
  
Int: 1  
  
Is this correct?  
  
Confirmed  
  
Loading............done  
  
Initializing character build.........Done  
  
Starting game..............Done  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAAAAAAH!"  
  
*Fwumph!*  
  
"Ow....." a boy stood up on a hill "What in the world was that?"  
  
he brushed himself off and walked down the hill  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered "This doesn't look like Izlude...."  
  
He kept walking, until he saw a long line in front of a castle  
  
"'NOVICE TRAINING GROUNDS'" He said to himself "guess thats my first destination"  
  
"HEY KID!"  
  
The boy spun around and locked eyes with the first person he ever seen, and it was no pretty sight too  
  
The man looked no older than the boy, but he was also wearing Novice robes, and that his knife sheath looked a bit longer than usual  
  
"Give me all your zeny right now!" He noticed the boy's knife "And that wimpy knife too"  
  
The boy smirked, and coolly replied   
  
"I'll battle you for it"  
  
"heh...you must have a death wish"  
  
They unsheathed their knives and stared at each other  
  
"heh, kid just so you know, my Siletto has a +5 in power" he bragged "it'll break your wimpy knife in SECONDS!!"  
  
"yeah, but this is not Dungeons and Dragons, IT'S GO TIME!"  
  
He rushed holding his knife in front of him like a spear  
  
"HAH!" The fat man yelled, "Take this!"  
  
*SWISH!*  
  
"Ack!"  
  
He sliced with his knife, but it didn't look like a knife, the boy gaped at his weapon, while clutching his bloody wound  
  
"What?!" The boy yelled "Thats a sword!"  
  
"HAH!" He laughed "YOU THINK THAT I'D ACTULLY TAKE A WIMPY KNIFE AROUND ME?"  
  
"HEY!" somebody yelled "SOMEONE IS HAVING A BATTLE THERE!"  
  
"LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!"  
  
He slowly stood up clutching the blood covered knife  
  
"HYAAAA!"  
  
*KAH-SHINK!"  
  
"STOP IT!, BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
A man dashed between the two fighting Novices, he grabbed their arms and flung them off the hill  
  
"Fighting on novice grounds?" The man scolded "Despictable!"  
  
The sword weilding boy bowed to the man's feet  
  
"I'M SORRY MR. FRISCH!"  
  
he said, knocking his head against Mr. Frisch's shoe  
  
The other boy got up und looked around  
  
"huh?" he said, as he saw his attacker kissing the man's shoe "What the heck?"  
  
The man kicked the boy off his shoe, and turned to face our hero  
  
"Ahh...you must be Art" he said "Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Leo von Frisch, but just call me Mr. Frisch  
  
"what?" Art said  
  
"You don't understand do you?" Mr. Frisch shook his head "You are a novice, a golden time to think about your future goals!"  
  
"huh" Art snorted "That sounds corny"  
  
"ahhh....." Mr. Frisch clapped his hands together "FINE! Lets see which class you wanna be!"  
  
Art snorted again  
  
"What classes are there?"  
  
"There's six basic classes, you get to chose one, and ONE only"  
  
"Give me my options then"  
  
"Grr...arrogant kid..." He straightened up "There's the Swordsman, the powerful fightee, the Magician, Magic is the greatest asset for it, the Archer, Long ranged attack are the key, Merchant, this is a seller/collector, they find rare items alot, Thief, self explanitory, and the Acolytes, they are the support units, with skills like 'Heal' and 'Grand Cross'"  
  
"Hmm...." Art thought for a while "Maybe...no...not that.....maybe, nah...."  
  
"Hurry up boy!" Mr. Frisch yelled "There are other Novices here!"  
  
"Fine! Swordy then!"  
  
"Great choice!" Mr. Frisch said in mock happiness 'now to get rid of you...'  
  
"Just go to that warp portal over there!" he said again in Fake happiness  
  
Art walked over to the warp, soon after his body started to glow  
  
"Hey Frisch!"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Your shirt's on backward!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
*VWWOOOM*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So....Yeah, I made Art a little Arrogant in this story, and a bit uh.....  
  
LH: Impatient?  
  
Yeah!  
  
here is the OC sheet you need  
  
Name:  
  
Stats  
  
Str:  
  
Dex:  
  
Vit:  
  
Luk:  
  
Int:  
  
Class:  
  
Please Review, (PLZ means Priests love Zeny) 


End file.
